


Fledglings

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sees them as his fledglings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledglings

Some angels, strong and bright and constant, hold feelings of contempt for humans.

Next to an angel, all light and fire and Grace, a human is a small, fragile thing, limited in outlook and understanding, foolishly emotional, and prone to doing things that are bad for them. Humans are bound by space and time, and their perception is limited to what they can see and hear, taste and smell, to what they can grasp between their fingers.

Castiel has never felt contemptuous towards humanity, but he has to admit that when he first pulled Dean Winchester from the pit, he did sometimes feel that humanity were in some way lesser as a result of their incomprehension and inclination towards sin.

These days, on the other hand...

Dean and Sam Winchester remind Castiel of nothing so much as very young angels. They are foolish and too impulsive and don't understand all of the consequences of their actions. They get into constant trouble without ever meaning to - one of these days Castiel is going to work out what it is that inevitably lands them at the centre of a problem, Dean in particular, but so far it has him baffled - and drive Castiel to utter exasperation, to the point where he sometimes just wants to grab each of them, put them in a separate corner, and tell them to stay there for the next half hour _just so he can have a moment's peace_ from their antics.

And yet, at the same time, there is such a depth of goodness in both of them, such strength and determination to do the right thing, and a potential that occasionally staggers Castiel. And sometimes one of them will say something full of such wisdom or truth that Castiel does not know what to say.

But no matter what they do, whether they exasperate or please him, Castiel loves them both, fiercely and protectively, and in his heart he thinks of the Winchesters as his fledglings.

And he hopes that one day, his brothers also will come to understand why their Father was so attached to humanity.


End file.
